Cottonsweet (TV series)
Cottonsweet (known in some dubs as Cottonsweetie) is a Canadian-American animated television series spun-off from the YTV Family/Nicktoons Family original series Time Force. The series is the second television spin-off of Time Force (the first being the anime series Time Force Girls!) and is based off the Time Force show-within-a-show of the same name. For its first two seasons, Cottonsweet was a parody of the magical girl genre, but by its third and final season became a "kid-friendly" parody of deconstructive magical girl series. The series premiered on YTV Family in Canada and Nicktoons Family in the United States on April 7th, 2018, replacing Chloe and Invader Zim's timeslots respectively. On May 29th, 2018, Nelvana announced that the series had been renewed for a second season of 13 episodes. This season was later increased to 26 episodes. In December 2018, YTV Family confirmed that the series was renewed for a third and final season, to air around the same time as Time Force's own final season. For its third and final season, YTV Family moved the Canadian premiere timeslot to 5:30PM due to EXO_Weekends' Saturday edition taking the previous premiere slot. The series finale aired on February 8th, 2020. Characters *Cottonsweet Usagi (voiced by Kathleen Wilhoite): A magical rabbit girl who tries to solve various problems using her powers. *Ashley (voiced by Grey DeLisle): A human girl who is constantly travelling with Cottonsweet. Her role was reduced to cameos in the second season. Premise Cottonsweet, a rabbit girl with magical girl powers, tries to solve problems using her powers, but using them oftentimes results in disaster. Episodes Season 1 #Pilot (4/7/18) #Magical Girl Warrior? Sweet! (4/14/18): Cottonsweet discovers that her powers can go beyond normal magical girl levels, allowing her to become a magical girl warrior a la Sailor Moon. #Magic Helpers? Sweet! (4/21/18): Cottonsweet discovers that she can summon magical beings known as "Magic Helpers" and tries to do so. #Under Pressure? Sweet! (4/28/18): Cottonsweet has to prove that she's capable of being a magical girl by going through several tests. #Dark Backstory? Sweet! (5/5/18): Cottonsweet shares a backstory involving the rest of her family save her older sister turning into dragons. #Ready Player Two? Sweet! (5/12/18): Cottonsweet goes inside a video game and must defeat the final boss in order to get out. Note: The episode is a parody of Ready Player One. #Abandoned Evil Factory? Sweet! (5/19/18): Cottonsweet discovers an abandoned factory which produces clones of herself. #Frog Sister? Sweet! (5/26/18): When Cottonsweet's sister turns into a frog by accident Cottonsweet must find the spell to turn her back. #Exam Madness? Sweet! (6/2/18): Cottonsweet discovers that she has exams to take in order to become a full-fledged magical girl. #Exam Scheduling Issues? Sweet! (6/4/18): Cottonsweet finds her exams are scheduled almost immediately following each other. #Round Two of Training? Sweet! (6/5/18): Cottonsweet is called back up to the training facility in order to re-take the tests she took as she failed them the first time. #Magical Girl Worthiness? Sweet! (6/6/18): As Cottonsweet finishes her exams, she is called up to show the school her true powers. #Certified Class S Magical Girl? Sweet! (6/8/18): Cottonsweet finds she's been certified as a "Class S Magical Girl". Season 2 #New Headband? Divine! (8/4/18): Cottonsweet gets a new headband that looks like a piece of peppermint. Later, she learns how to magically enchant the item so she can use it while in magical girl form. #Back from Vacation? Divine! (8/11/18): Cottonsweet returns from vacation only to find the city under the control of the worst villains in the state. #Size Shifter? Divine! (8/18/18): Cottonsweet discovers that she can shift between sizes if need be, and proceeds to try to use the ability in moderation. #Clones? Divine! (8/25/18): Cottonsweet uses her magical powers to make a clone, and needs to hide it from her friends. #Expenses? Divine! (9/1/18): Cottonsweet looks over her expense sheet and thus applies for the CEO position at a local animation studio. Later, she uses her magical powers to cut costs for the studio. #Level Up? Divine! (9/8/18): When Cottonsweet gets trapped inside a video game, she levels up pretty quickly after beating a bunch of monsters that were programmed into the game. #Hurricane? Awful! Preparations? Divine! (9/15/18): The tropical storm from the preceding Time Force episode ends up in Cottonsweet's neighborhood, and she tries to get it to change direction using her magical powers. #Cryptocurrency? Divine! (9/22/18): Cottonsweet starts checking on cryptocurrency prices to see whether to sell off the amounts of cryptocurrency she had. #Halloween? Divine! (9/29/18): Cottonsweet throws a Halloween party, inviting all her friends. However, she then realized that one of the games she set up would turn whoever lost the game into a were-rabbit. #Twin Queens of the Moon? Divine! (10/6/18): Cottonsweet goes up to the moon, only to see that two rabbits have already colonized it. Note: The title references the anime Twin Princesses of Wonder Planet. #Were-Rabbit in the Neighborhood? Awful! Pest Control Training? Divine! (10/13/18): After Cottonsweet learns of an incoming were-rabbit attack (actually of Ashley from the preceding Time Force episode), she starts a pest control service for were-rabbits. Note: As with the preceding Time Force episode, the plot references not only Wallace & Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit, but also the Time Force anime, specifically the fourth season Bunny Fantasy. It also marks the only time that a Time Force character outside the main characters has appeared outside of Time Force. #A Small Problem that Can be Fixed? Divine! (10/20/18): Cottonsweet's latest magic experiment shrinks her sister and fills her with determination to find a cure. #PuriKuri? Divine! (10/27/18): Cottonsweet tries to ignore the PuriKuri fad going around. Note: The title is a parody of PreCure. #Broken Ankle? Awful! Repairing Magic? Divine! (11/3/18): After Cottonsweet breaks her ankle, she tries to learn a new type of magic that could reverse the damage. #Crypt Tale? Divine! (11/10/18): Crypt Tale, a Cave Story parody, continues to grow extremely popular, so Cottonsweet uses her magic powers to go inside the game and help the Toroko lookalike escape persecution. Note: The Cave Story parody and Toroko lookalike appear from the preceding Time Force episode. #Video Game Reviews? Divine! (11/17/18): A new videogame review webseries hits #1 on the internet and everyone grows addicted to it. Note: The webseries from the episode was a parody of AVGN. James Rolfe was offered the role of the fictional webseries' reviewer but turned it down due to his schedule; Richard Ian Cox instead voices the reviewer. #Christmas? Divine! (12/1/18): Cottonsweet tries to use her magic to make her Christmas a little better, but it backfires. #Sick Day? Awful! Cures! Divine! (12/29/18): Cottonsweet has to take the day off from using her powers after getting too stressed to use them, despite trying to find a cure for the stress. #Unicorns? Divine! (1/5/19): Upon reading The Last Unicorn, Cottonsweet sets off to find a unicorn herself. #Sleepover? Divine! (1/12/19): Cottonsweet is invited to a sleepover by pure luck; however, she doesn't believe that the invitation was legit and decides to look out for tricks. #Magic Crisis? Awful! Reserves? Divine! (1/19/19): The world's magic starts running low, meaning that Cottonsweet must try to conserve as much of her magic as possible. #Cartoon World? Divine! (1/26/19): Cottonsweet arrives in the cartoon world in order to undo the damage caused in the preceding Time Force episode. Note: The plot is a reference to the videogame Toonstruck. #Magic Training? Divine! Part 1 (2/2/19): Cottonsweet decides to train in her magic skills in order to use them better. #Magic Training? Divine! Part 2 (2/9/19): Cottonsweet concludes her training when she gains a new set of magic skills. #Magical Competition? Divine! (2/16/19): Cottonsweet enters a magic competition in order to prove that her training didn't go to waste. #A Big Magical Battle (2/23/19): Cottonsweet goes against some of her enemies from earlier on in the season using her new set of magic skills. Season 3 In 2019, it was announced that the final season would consist of multiple-part story arcs totaling 26 episodes. The plot of the season is about Cottonsweet trying to finally pass her final test as a magical girl. Unlike the previous second season, the season takes a darker turn and will only be on hiatus during the Christmas season, a Christmas-themed episode aside. #The Finale: The Beginning, part 1 (8/3/19) #The Finale: The Beginning, part 2 (8/10/19) #The Finale: The Beginning, part 3 (8/17/19) #The Finale: The Beginning, part 4 (8/24/19) #The Finale: The Beginning, part 5 (8/31/19) #The Finale: The Test, part 1 (9/7/19) #The Finale: The Test, part 2 (9/14/19) #The Finale: The Test, part 3 (9/21/19) #The Finale: The Test, part 4 (9/28/19) #The Finale: Halloween, part 1 (10/5/19) #The Finale: Halloween, part 2 (10/12/19) #The Finale: Halloween, part 3 (10/19/19) #The Finale: Halloween, part 4 (10/26/19) #The Finale: The Climax, part 1 (11/2/19) #The Finale: The Climax, part 2 (11/9/19) #The Finale: The Climax, part 3 (11/16/19) #The Finale: The Climax, part 4 (11/23/19) #The Finale: The Climax, part 5 (11/30/19) #The Finale: Christmas (12/7/19) #The Finale: The Penultimate Battle (12/28/19) #The Finale: The Final Battle, part 1 (1/4/20) #The Finale: The Final Battle, part 2 (1/11/20) #The Finale: The Final Battle, part 3 (1/18/20) #The Finale: The Final Battle, part 4 (1/25/20) #The Finale: The Epilogue, part 1 (2/1/20) #The Finale: The Epilogue, part 2 (2/8/20) Broadcasting The series was sold to YTV Family in Canada, Nicktoons Family in the United States, Disney XD in Wales, Nickelodeon Family in the rest of the UK, TV Akihabara in Japan, Aura in Latin America, and Cartoon Network in most of the rest of the world. Nickelodeon Family picked up the rights to the series in Greece and is producing a Greek dub for the series, like Time Force before it. Disney XD acquired the Hungarian rights to the series on March 21st, 2018 and will produce a Hungarian dub. The show was also sold in France (Télétoon+), Germany (Aura in English, Cartoon Network in German), Spain (Disney Channel), India (Nickelodeon Family) and Portugal (Biggs). A Quebec French dub premiered on Télétoon Famille in August 2018. In October 2018, reruns began appearing in syndication on the main Nickelodeon Family channel. Other media Anime Main articles: Cottonsweet, the Magic Warrior, Cottonsweet vs. the Dark Magic, Cottonsweet: Feel the Magic!, Cottonsweet: Maho no Usagi On April 28th, 2018, just four weeks after Cottonsweet premiered, it was announced that an anime adaptation from Studio Comet, known in Japan as Magical Girl Warrior Cottonsweet (Japanese: 魔法少女戦士コットンスイート, Hepburn: Mahō Shōjo Senshi Kottonsuīto) would air on all TXN stations and TV Akihabara on April 29th, 2018. The anime's Western release is known as Cottonsweet, the Magic Warrior in order to avoid confusion with the series that spawned it. Two more Cottonsweet anime series have been produced: Cottonsweet vs. the Dark Magic, produced by Shaft, and Cottonsweet: Feel the Magic!, produced by Studio Aura, with a fourth and final one, Cottonsweet: Maho no Usagi, in production by Studio Aura and Silver Link. Manga Main article: Cottonsweet: Feel the Magic!, Cottonsweet: Maho no Usagi Videogames In early 2019, a puzzle game based on the TV series, Cottonsweet: Magical Puzzles, was announced for release on the Nintendo 3DS and Nintendo Switch platforms. Home media On August 1st, 2018, the first season was made available on DVD in Region 1. Trivia *Almost all episode titles in the first season save the pilot episode end with "Sweet!" to parody how several magical girl anime series use catchphrases in episode titles. **Likewise, all episode titles in the second season, except the season finale, end with "Divine!" *The series is the first Nicktoons Family original series based on an original property to feature a rabbit protagonist, as an earlier Nicktoons Family-produced series, Zootopia, was based on the Disney film of the same name. Category:Television Series Category:YTV Family Category:Nickelodeon Family Category:Nicktoons Family